For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-197347 (PTL 1) discloses a power supply apparatus including an AC/DC converter, a bidirectional chopper, and a DC/DC converter. The AC/DC converter includes a plurality of switching elements and a plurality of diodes each of which is connected in anti-parallel with a corresponding one of the plurality of switching elements.
During normal operation in which AC power is supplied from the AC power supply, the AC power from the AC power supply is converted to DC power by the AC/DC converter, and the DC power is supplied through the DC/DC converter to a load and is also stored through the bidirectional chopper in a power storage apparatus. During a power failure in which a supply of the AC power from the AC power supply is stopped, the DC power of the power storage apparatus is supplied to the load through the bidirectional chopper and the DC/DC converter.